deathnotefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Death Note (Serie)
thumb|212px|Protagonistas de Death Note.Death Note (デスノート, Desu Nōto) es una serie de manga escrita por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y cuya adaptación al anime fue dirigida por Tetsuro Araki. La serie está basada en un one-shot que fue difundido por la editorial Shūeisha para la revista Shōnen Jump, y se generalizó nuevamente como una inclusión en el volumen trece, «''How to Read», el cual es una guía que contiene datos relativos a la franquicia, incluyendo el perfil de todos los personajes principales. Publicación y emisión El '''manga' comenzó a publicarse en diciembre de 2003 por la ya mencionada editorial Shūeisha, en la revista semanal japonesa Shōnen Jump, finalizando en mayo de 2006 con el doceavo volumen, llegando a recolectar un total de ciento ocho capítulos. La adaptación al anime se emitió en Japón desde el 3 de octubre de 2006, producido por Madhouse y siendo emitido por la cadena de televisiva ''Nippon Television, finalizando el 26 de junio de 2007 con treinta y siete episodios en total. Asimismo, la obra ha sido adaptada a tres películas de ''live action, dos novelas ligeras, múltiples videojuegos creados por Konami para la Nintendo DS, una adaptación realizada por Netflix y un crossover en el videojuego Jump Force. Resumen La historia empieza cuando Light Yagami, el mejor estudiante de preparatoria en todo Japón, encuentra una libreta sobrenatural llamada «Death Note», la cual es capaz de matar a cualquier persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en ella. Al darse cuenta de que la libreta funciona, Light emprende un plan destinado a eliminar a todos los criminales, con el fin de crear un mundo nuevo donde no exista la maldad, conociendo en el proceso a Ryuk, el Shinigami poseedor de aquella libreta. Al mismo tiempo, sus planes serán obstaculizados por L, un famoso detective privado, considerado como el mejor detective del mundo, quien empieza su propia investigación para intentar descubrir la identidad de Kira, nombre dado a aquel asesino de criminales por los los medios locales e internacionales, con el objetivo de llevarlo ante la justicia. Desde ese momento, comenzará una lucha de ingenios, donde el vencedor hará prevalecer su ideal de justicia, noción en constante confrontación entre ambos personajes. Death Note (libreta) En la historia, la Death Note es una libreta con una portada negra y su nombre inscrito en ella. Esta libreta tiene la capacidad de matar a cualquier persona si se escribe su nombre en ella mientras el portador visualice el rostro de aquella persona. Normalmente, los nombres de las personas que son escritos en esta libreta, mueren de un ataque al corazón después de cuarenta segundos, a menos que se especifique la causa de su muerte. Los Shinigami son los portadores originales de las Death Notes y, al ser dioses espirituales, no pueden ser vistos por las personas, a no ser que estas hayan tocado su Death Note. Cuando Ryuk arrojó su Death Note al mundo humano, escribió las instrucciones sobre su uso en inglés, ya que es un idioma muy utilizado entre los humanos; por lo que Light la aprende como usarla al instante de haberlo encontrado. En el manga, cada capítulo contiene una página especial con las reglas del Death Note, mientras que en el anime, en cada pausa se narra una regla sobre so uso. En el momento en que un portador humano de una Death Note renuncia a su propidad o cuando esta es destruida, esa persona pierde todos los recuerdos relacionados con la Death Note, pero si la toca nuevamente, los recuperará. Personajes principales A continuación se describirán brevemente a los personajes principales, se nombrarán a los seiyū de la versión original japonesa y a los actores del doblaje en Hispanoamérica y España: *Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito, también conocido como «Kira» キラ) es uno de los mejores estudiantes de Japón. Una vez que encuentra el Death Note se dispone a acabar con todos los criminales del mundo y crear un mundo donde él sea su Dios. Cuando usa la Death Note, el número de muertes inexplicables llama la atención de todos los medios de comunicación, volviéndose el centro de atención. Más tarde tendrá que evadir las deducciones de L para poder lograr sus objetivos. En la adaptación japonesa, su seiyū es Mamoru Miyano, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Manuel Campuzano, y en el castellano es Sergio Zamora. *L (エル, Eru), cuyo nombre real es L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), es un famoso detective privado del cual nadie conocía su verdadera identidad, a excepción de su asistente, Watari. Es conocido mundialmente por descifrar casos complicados, ya que es una persona extremadamente inteligente. En la adaptación japonesa, su seiyū es Kappei Yamaguchi, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Hugo Núñez, y en el castellano es Roger Pera. *Misa Amane (弥 海砂, Amane Misa) es una famosa ídolo de Japón que también porta una Death Note. Misa se obsesiona con Kira tras este haberle dado muerte al asesino de sus padres, por lo que, cuando lo encuentra, ella se dedica a ayudar a Light, haciéndose pasar por el «segundo Kira». Misa se enamora profundamente de Light, dejándose manipular fácilmente por él, pero este solo la usa para lograr sus objetivos. En la adaptación japonesa, su seiyū es Aya Hirano, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Rebeca Gómez, y en el castellano es Núria Trifol. *Near (ニア, Nia), cuyo nombre real es Nate River (ネイト・リバー, Neito Ribā) es uno de los chicos superdotados del orfanato Wammy's House y el primero en la línea de sucesión de L. Al ser informado de la muerte de L, el director del orfanato le propone a Mello trabajar junto con Near, pero el propio Mello lo rechaza. Más tarde, con ayuda del gobierno estadounidense, crea el SPK, organización fundada con el único objetivo de capturar a Kira. En la adaptación japonesa, su seiyū es Noriko Hidaka, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Bruno Coronel, y en el castellano es Masumi Mutsuda. *Mello (メロ, Mero), cuyo nombre real es Mihael Keehl (ミハエル・ケール, Mihaeru Kēru) es uno de los chicos superdotados del orfanato Wammy's House al igual que Near, y es el segundo en la línea de sucesión de L. Cuando L murió, Mello hace un trato con la mafia para lograr atrapar a Kira antes que Near. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Sasaki Nozomu, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Javier Olguín, y en el castellano es Manuel Gimeno. *Ryuk: es el Shinigami que dejó caer la Death Note al mundo humano, que, más tarde sería recogida por Light Yagami. Su comida favorita son las manzanas Producción La serie no está basada en algún tipo de concepto principal, ya que se trata de una obra que incluye a Shinigami y «reglas específicas». Tsugumi Ōba deseaba crear una serie de suspenso, ya que no se sentía capaz de crear una serie sobre peleas y consideraba que no existían muchas series con esa temática. One-shot El proceso de la creación de la serie se inició cuando Ōba llevó algunas viñetas sobre dos ideas conceptuales a Shūeisha. Ōba dijo que el one-shot de Death Note fue bien recibido por la editorial y obtuvo reacciones positivas de los lectores, aunque aseguró que mantener una historia de solo capítulo fue «muy difícil» y que le tomó más de un mes escribirlo. Obata dijo que quería dibujar el manga luego de escuchar sobre una «historia de terror con Shinigamis». De acuerdo a Obata, cuando recibió el borrador creado por Ōba, no lo entendió muy bien pero quería participar en el proyecto por la presencia de los Shinigami y por ser un trabajo «oscuro». También comentó que se preguntaba sobre el avance del argumento cuando leía las viñetas y sí los lectores de Shōnen Jump disfrutaban la serie. Indicó además que aunque existía poca acción del personaje principal, le gustó la atmósfera de la historia. Ōba llevó el borrador del one-shot a la editorial y Obata se encargó más adelante de continuar las ilustraciones. El editor le comentó a Ōba que no era necesario reunirse con Obata para discutir sobre el capítulo piloto, por lo que éste comentó que «todo saldría bien». Publicación semanal Cuando se publicó el one-shot, el autor comentó que no esperaba que la serie fuera publicada semanalmente, ya que consideraba que no sería difundida por Shōnen Jump. Ōba dijo que cuando se dio cuenta que el manga sería publicado por Shōnen Jump e ilustrado por Takeshi Obata, no lo podía creer. Ōba se encargaba de crear viñetas con diálogos y dibujos básicos, que luego eran enviados al editor y, una vez revisadas, éste las enviaba al ilustrador con un guión terminado y una distribución de paneles casi finalizada; entonces Obata determinaba las expresiones y los ángulos y creaba las ilustraciones finales. El guionista se encargaba del tiempo narrativo y la cantidad de diálogos, haciendo que el texto fuera lo más breve posible. Ōba comentó que creía que leer demasiado planteamiento sería cansino y tendría un efecto negativo en la atmósfera de suspenso. El ilustrador tenía una licencia artística significativa y trabajaba con descripciones básicas, como un «edificio abandonado». Originalmente Obata pensó dibujar los Death Note similares a las Biblias, aunque luego pensó que ese diseño sería difícil de usar y en su lugar optó por un cuaderno. El horario semanal de producción incluía cinco días para idear la trama y un día para crear un borrador con diálogos. En este punto el escritor le enviaba el borrador inicial al editor. Ōba comentó que en ocasiones le tomaba tres o cuatro días pensar un capítulo, aunque a veces tardaba hasta un mes. El ilustrador por otro lado se dedicaba un día al diseño de viñetas y el segundo día continuaba con los dibujos. Obata indicó que algunas veces le tomaba unos días extra para hacer páginas a color, lo que «desordenaba su horario». Ōba aseguró que la serie acabó más o menos como él tenía intención de acabarla: inicialmente consideraba la idea de que L venciera a Light, pero luego se decidió por un final en una bodega. De acuerdo al escritor, los detalles del final estaban decididos desde el inicio.59 El escritor también indicó que no tenía un tema que quisiera expresar a través de la serie, pero si tuviera que escoger uno, sería que «todos los humanos morirán eventualmente y no podrán revivir, así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo mientras estamos vivos». Cuando le preguntaron al autor si la serie era acerca de disfrutar los giros en la trama y la guerra psicológica, Ōba respondió diciendo que ese concepto fue la razón por la cual se sentía muy feliz de publicar su manga en Shōnen Jump, añadiendo que al dirigir Death Note a un público joven, el lector podía enfocarse en el entretenimiento puro en lugar de la ideología. Adaptación al anime El director de la adaptación al anime, Tetsurō Araki, comentó que deseaba resaltar los aspectos que hacían interesante la serie en lugar de simplemente enfocarse en lo moral o en el concepto de justicia. El organizador de la serie, Toshiki Inoue, estuvo de acuerdo con Araki y agregó que en la adaptación al anime lo importante era destacar los aspectos que hacen interesante la versión original. Él consideraba que la presencia de Light era el aspecto más absorbente, por lo que la adaptación narra los pensamientos y acciones de Light en lo posible; también agregó que para incorporar mejor el argumento del manga, cambió el orden de los sucesos e introdujo escenas retrospectivas luego del tema de apertura. Araki dijo que debido a que el televidente no puede devolverse en las páginas como lo haría en una historieta, el personal del anime se aseguró de aclarar los detalles. Inoue comentó que no querían complicarse con cada detalle, así que el personal seleccionaba los elementos a enfatizar; debido a la complejidad del manga, describió el proceso como «definitivamente delicado y un gran reto». Inoue afirmó que puso más instrucciones y notas de lo normal en el guión y Araki dijo que se debió a la importancia de los detalles. Las notas se convirtieron en algo crucial para el desarrollo de la serie. Araki indicó que cuando descubrió el proyecto de animación de Death Note, «literalmente rogó» para unirse al equipo de producción y, una vez que lo logró, insistió en que Inoue debía escribir el guión. Inoue agregó que debido a que disfrutaba leer el manga original deseaba esforzarse en el proyecto. Recepción Hasta abril de 2015, Death Note había logrado vender alrededor de treinta millones de copias en Japón. La serie también fue nominada al premio American Anime Awards en el año 2007 en la categoría de mejor manga. No obstante, la serie no consiguió ganar el premio. En enero de 2007, Oricon realizó una encuesta sobre el mejor personaje de manga y anime. El ganador general de la encuesta fue L, que ocupó el primer lugar en la encuesta realizada para las mujeres y el segundo lugar en la encuesta de los hombres. Diversas publicaciones de diferentes medios han servido para elogiar y criticar la serie. Zac Bertschy de Anime News Network señaló que la diferencia entre el manga Death Note y otras series del mismo género era muy grande, debido a los asesinatos cometidos por el personaje principal, Light Yagami, los cometía ocultando su verdadera identidad, haciéndose pasar por Kira, aunque Bertchy elogió la serie por ser una «gran historia». Briana Lawrence, otra revisora de Anime News Network, comentó que le gustó la serie, ya que a la mayoría de los personajes de la historia «se les dio la oportunidad de brillar». Sin embargo, dijo que no le gustó como el epílogo no hizo mención de lo que sucedió con Misa Amane al final de la serie. Julie Rosato de Mania Entertainment comentó que la historia era muy entretenida y que le gustaba cómo se desarrollaba Light en la historia. Shūsuke Kaneko, director de las películas de la serie, dijo que el manga «casi no siente» el dolor de las víctimas del Death Note, así que decidió usar un enfoque diferente para las películas. John Powers de National Public Radio encuentra cierta similitud en Death Note con la serie de televisión norteamericana Lost. Carl Kimlinger de Protoculture Addicts llamó a la serie «repulsiva» y dijo que «presenta una visión del mundo que es a la vez superficial y desagradable». La novela L change the world se convirtió en la segunda novela ligera más vendida en Japón en el 2008. A.E. Sparrow de IGN calificó la novela Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases con 9,5 de 10 y comentó que el autor entiende «lo que hizo brillar a estos personajes tan bien» y «captura todos los hechos del manga». Crímenes e imitaciones Ha habido varios crímenes e imitaciones en todo el mundo basados en la serie. A principios de 2005, las autoridades escolares de Shenyang, capital de la provincia Liaoning, República Popular China, prohibieron Death Note debido a que los estudiantes habían alterado sus cuadernos en semejanza al Death Note y luego escribían los nombres de conocidos, enemigos, y los profesores en los libros. La prohibición fue diseñada para proteger la «salud física y mental» de los estudiantes, ya que el «material de terror» induce a «cometer errores a niños inocentes, distorsionando la mente y el espíritu de los mismos». Jonathan Clements ha sugerido a las autoridades chinas que actúen contra las «supersticiones» y ediciones piratas de Death Note. La prohibición de la serie se extendió a otras ciudades de China, incluyendo Pekín, Shanghái y Lanzhou. Legalmente las publicaciones de Death Note en versiones en chino se difunden solamente en Hong Kong y en Taiwán. El 28 de septiembre de 2007, dos notas que decían «Watashi wa Kira dess» sic (私はキラです Watashi wa Kira desu, lit. «Yo soy Kira») fueron encontradas cerca de los restos de un hombre en Bélgica. Un alto funcionario de la Academia Militar Franklin en Richmond, Estados Unidos, fue suspendido después de ser capturado con una réplica del cuaderno de Death Note con los nombres de sus compañeros escritos en él. En el 2008 en Carolina del Sur, Estados Unidos, los funcionarios de una escuela se apoderaron de un Death Note de un estudiante que tenía escrito los nombres de siete de sus compañeros. En Alabama, Estados Unidos, dos niños de sexto grado fueron detenidos por poseer un Death Note con los nombres de varios estudiantes escritos en el cuaderno. En Washington, Estados Unidos, un estudiante de escuela intermedia fue expulsado y otros tres fueron suspendidos el 14 de mayo de 2008 por tener sus propios Death Note. Curiosidades *Misa en el manga nunca dice que "Quiere ir al baño", en el anime sí. *Cuando Light piensa "Es la primera vez que quiero golpear a una mujer" en el anime Misa está sobre él y en el manga está frente suyo. *Al aparecérsele Ryuk a Light, el primero le dice que permanecerá a su lado hasta que Light muera o su Death Note se termina. Pero, sin embargo, a lo largo de la serie vemos que las páginas en los Death Notes tanto de Light como de Misa nunca parece disminuir. A pesar de que Light mató a centenares de criminales, el cuaderno siempre presenta el mismo aspecto. Nunca "adelgaza" o se termina. Lo más curioso es que en el capítulo 43 del manga, al final, hay un "How to use it" que dice que "The number of pages of the death note will never run out" ("El número de páginas del Death Note nunca se acabará"). *En determinado momento, tanto Light como su padre y Misa Amane son encerrados en una celda por orden de L. Tras largos meses sin poder salir, notamos que al padre de Light le crece notablemente el cabello; a Light de manera controlada; a Misa casi ni se le noto el cambio... pero, el cabello de se ve del mismo largo en toda la serie, e igual de descontrolado. *Originalmente, Near se llamaba Mello y viceversa. Por un error en la edición del manga, salieron con los nombres intercambiados, y así quedaron para siempre. *Las iniciales de Kira (Light), , Near y Mello van una detrás de la otra (K, , M, N). *Mello estuvo a punto de no morir. El problema era que los autores trabajaban de modo independiente. Si el otro hubiese conocido la existencia de Mello antes, habría sobrevivido. *Una duda que carcome a muchos de los fans de la serie es qué pasó con las Death Notes que quedaron en el mundo humano. Al morir Light, Misa y Teru Mikami, la próxima persona que tocara la Death Note pasaría a ser su dueño. Podría ser que Ryuk se las llevó al Mundo Shinigami o que Ryuk permanece en el mundo humano junto al nuevo dueño de la Death Note, que podría llegar a ser Near. *Al no poder Light ir ni al cielo ni al infierno por haber usado la Death Note, irá al Mundo Shinigami, transformándose en uno de ellos. También se dice que el dueño de la Death Note morirá tantas veces como personas haya asesinado (en el caso de Light, miles de veces), pero claro, todo esto son solo teorías que se han dado al pasar los años. *Tsugumi Ōba, el guionista de Death Note, escribía sus guiones de rodillas en una silla, tal cual hacía L, quien afirmaba que de no adoptar una posición similar, trabaja el 40% de su capacidad de deducción. *Algunas escuelas de Shenyang, en la República Popular de China, han prohibido el manga después que algunos de sus estudiantes empezaron a comprar imitaciones de Death Notes y a escribir los nombre de sus profesores o de sus propios compañeros en el cuaderno. Además, el periódico Shenyang ha denominado a la serie Death Note como "Un veneno que crea corazones impíos". Un importante periódico de China estimó que la prohibición es una reacción excesiva y es inadecuada. Beijing también tiene una prohibición de las "historias de terror" en torno a las escuelas para proteger la "salud física y mental" de los estudiantes, que incluye adaptaciones locales con censura de la serie. Wang Song de la Comisión Nacional contra la piratería y la lucha contra la pornografía ha dicho que la serie "Induce a la maldad a los niños inocentes y distorsiona la mente y el espíritu." *Los Shinigami se vuelven adictos a la primer cosa que comen en el mundo humano. Es así que Ryuk come constantemente manzanas. A su vez, Rem no tiene ninguna adicción, dado que Misa es anoréxica y no tiene nada comestible que el Shinigami pueda comer. *Tras el rodaje de la primera película Live Action de Death Note, Hiroshi Takashi, estrechamente ligado en esta producción, falleció a los 50 años por un infarto cerebral. Takeshi Obata, el autor de Death Note, poco más tarde fue detenido por llevar un cuchillo de 9 cm. por estas razones, Shidou Nakamura (que hace la voz de Ryuk) y otros 50 miembros del staff de Death Note, se purificaron en un templo sintoísta de Tokio. *En el capítulo 2, los investigadores de varios países que se encuentran en el consejo, tienen una pequeña firma con sus nombres y una bandera del país al que pertenece cada uno frente a sus escritorios. Todos esos nombres son de hecho nombres de jugadores de fútbol del mismo país que tienen en sus banderas. *En la mayoría de los capítulos, justo después del anuncio del patrocinador, se escucha la mordida de una manzana. *Light y son supuestamente polos opuestos, así que cuando ambos usan las computadoras, usa Mac y Light una PC. *Una de las reglas de la Death Note dice: "Si quieren especificar detalles de la muerte, deberán hacerse en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos". En la biblia, el 6 representa al hombre, porque este fue creado en el sexto día de la creación, y 40 se refiere al lapso de tiempo que un castigo o un viaje dura. (Ejemplo: Los cuarenta días del diluvio, los cuarenta años de la marcha del pueblo judo por el desierto, los cuarenta días de Moisés y de Elías en la montaña, los cuarenta días que pasó Jesús en el desierto antes de comenzar su vida pública, etc.) *Cuando Ukita es asesinado, el cae frente a las puertas de Sakura TV. Cuando los otros 2 oficiales llegan, junto con el jefe Yagami, el cadáver de Ukita desaparece. *En el manga hay 108 capítulos. En Japón, al final de cada año, una campana da 108 campanadas para poner fin al año viejo y darle la bienvenida al nuevo. Cada campanada representa las 108 tentaciones terrenales que una persona debe superar para alcanzar el nirvana. *En el primer capítulo, justo al principio se escucha la canción "Kyrie eleison", que es el nombre común de una importante oración de la liturgia cristiana. Kyrie en griego significa "Oh Señor", el texto completo del canto es, "Señor ten piedad, Cristo ten piedad, Señor ten piedad." *En el piloto del manga, el protagonista es Taro Kagami, un estudiante de 13 años que, al desconocer el significado de "Death", usa la Death Note como diario, matando accidentalmente a los compañeros de clase que lo molestan constantemente. Cuando Ryuk se le aparece, le da un elemento que no aparece en el manga ni el anime: el Death Eraser, una goma de borrar que revive a las personas asesinadas por la Death Note, siempre y cuando sus cuerpos estén intactos. Categoría:Death Note